Falling One Last Time
by Chikacookie
Summary: Miroku's windtunnel has consumed him, leaving Sango to go through pregnancy alone, but can they somehow bring him back after defeating Naraku?
1. Last Moments

"Come on Miroku! If you're gonna keep traveling with us, you ought to know by now you have to keep up!" Inuyasha yelled back to Miroku who was dragging slowly behind. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I don't know what's wrong, I feel increasingly weak." He called in reply. He was lying, he knew _exactly _what was wrong, he just didn't want to let on. "That's just because you and Sango went boom, boom in the bed last night!" Inuyasha continued to yell at his friend, becoming more, and more annoyed. Sango stopped dead, blushing a deep scarlet. Now she was really sweating it.

That's none of your concern Inuyasha." The embarrassed demon slayer snapped. So they walked on. _It's no big deal everyone does it. _Inuyasha thought to himself rolling his eyes. "Inuyasha! Poor Miroku can't keep up, can't you see that he's hurt!" An angry Kagome yelled as she and Shippo stopped to check up on their friend. "Well, I'm not slowing down for him, so he can just keep moving and deal with it!" Inuyasha fumed back at her, big mistake. "INUYASHA!" She shouted. "Hold on Kag…" He tried to reason with her but failed to even finish his sentence. "SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" She yelled now even angrier than before.

Inuyasha's imprint was made clearly and deeply in the dirt, and he came out growling, fists clenched. "Jeez Kagome!" He yelled. "Well you deserved it you idiot!" She snapped back running to Miroku. "I'm an idiot well you're…" Kagome once again interrupted him. "Shut up!" She roared. "Thank you so much Lady Kagome I am…" A stab of pain surges through his body, causing him to double over, and wince. "Grateful to you." He manages to finish uneasily. "Are you sure you're alright Miroku?" Sango asked concerned. "Yes." Miroku tried to reassure her. "Inuyasha will carry you if you're too weak." Kagome piped in. "I will not!" Inuyasha yelled furious and annoyed. First of all, no one was moving, and Kagome had the nerve to tell Miroku he'd carry him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled knowing right away she'd get what she wanted.

"Yeah Inuyasha, have a heart why don't you!" Shippo said, naturally sticking up for Kagome. "Shut up you little pipsqueak!" Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha." Kagome said a little too sweetly. "Sit." She said simply, as her and Sango each took one of Miroku's arms, and carried him down the path. "Though he protested, they didn't let him go. "Sango, Lady Kagome please, I am capable of carrying myself." He pleaded. "You don't act like it!" Inuyasha spat, making sure he got his two cents in. Sango was becoming angry. "Miroku, you can barely lift your own head, and your wind tunnel is consuming more and more of you as we speak, stop being so stubborn!" Sango yelled now more out of concern than anger. "Sango, please don't be so rash, you're in no condition to be carrying me either." He said smirking. "What's he talking about Sango?" Kagome asked confused. "Well," Sango blushed. "I'm going to have his child." She continued. Inuyasha stared at her open mouthed, while Shippo bounced up and down joyously on Kagome's shoulder.

Wow, Sango you're pregnant. And Miroku's the father, we have to get him help before…" She trailed of with mixed emotions. "Yes, I do." Sango agreed teary-eyed. Can we stop all this it's ridiculous! Quit your whining so we can help Miroku and find the jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled infuriated. "No, no we will go by ourselves, this is our burden we will bare it alone." Sango interrupted. Inuyasha growled, he wanted to attack her when she acted like this. "God damnit Sango, I wanna get this over with and get on with my life, I've got more important things to do with my life!" "I'm with Inuyasha, let's go!" Kagome said optimistically. The rest of the gang sighed, and Inuyasha took Miroku on his back. Sango and Kagome ran to catch up with an anxious Inuyasha. "Slow down Inuyasha you don't even know where you're going!" Kagome said now walking along side Inuyasha and Sango.

"What do you mean, of course I know where I'm going! …Miroku where are we going?" He half shouted. "To Master Mushine's temple, he'll know what to do." Miroku gasped out in pain. They all nodded and headed out. "Um, guys, the temples the other way." Miroku said, before clutching his wind tunnel tighter. Embarrassed, everyone turned around and began their journey the other way. Miroku soon fell asleep, too weak to even keep his eyes open. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but continued to walk. Sango was becoming more and more worried about Miroku. He was fading fast, and she was quickly becoming weaker. But for Miroku's sake she kept going.

_Please be okay, you've been through worse than this Miroku._ Sango thought as she walked on. Then she thought of something, what if she was to have a baby boy? Then her baby would also have a wind tunnel. She quickly became downhearted and scared. But she couldn't dwell on what was still yet to come. If she was fated to have a boy then so be it. It would still be her boy, her beautiful little boy to Miroku. They'd get past his problem somehow. It wasn't a problem with Miroku, until now. But even still she'd have a child for as long as the gods would permit it. And secretly that was all she ever wanted.

"Ah!" Miroku yelled. Pain was all he felt, as a powerful gust of wind pulled and tugged at him, and as his last act, he pushed away from Inuyasha. "I love you." He called to Sango, before disappearing into the darkness, and fading away forever. "MIROKU!" She screamed. She fell to her knees and in tears and clenched her fists. A crying Kagome held, Shippo and reached out, touching her friends shoulder. At that moment something inside Sango sparked and she got up and ran.

"Sango, COME BACK!" Kagome yelled. They took off after her, but she ran faster than any demon. She ran deep, down into the woods and to an all too familiar meadow. There she sat down to mourn by the river where Miroku had first told her he loved her. She wept, no longer wanting to live. Inuyasha ran towards her, and Kagome carried an emotional Shippo not far behind. "Sango, get down!" Inuyasha yelled. She looked back at him alarmed. Kagome lunged at her, pushing her out of the way just in time. "WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, vanquishing the demon that was once hovering above Sango. Soon the demons swarmed and Inuyasha really had his hands full. "Come on." Kagome said pulling Sango away.

When at last Inuyasha had finished he came over to see Sango. "What's wrong with you, how could you be so selfish." He yelled. Sango glared at him. "Yeah Sango, what about the baby?" Shippo added. Sango fell into Kagome. "I don't know what came over me! I just wanted you to leave me here, I honestly wanted to die." She sobbed. "It's okay Sango, we'll help you get through it." Kagome replied. They all sat down, letting Sango softly cry in her arms, Kagome leaned up against a tree. Inuyasha climbed it, not really wanting to see all these human emotions. "Oh come on Inuyasha be compassionate! "Kagome called up to him angrily. "Feh." Was all he said. Kagome was ready to sit him, but thought better of it. As much as she and Sango needed comic relief, she didn't think torturing Inuyasha was the way to go.

**Chapter one ends, sorry if you thought it was rushed, please review. I had help on this from ravens secret stalker, but does anybody know which hand Miroku's wind tunnel is in, if so put in a review, Thanks! **


	2. The Brothers Battle

It wasn't long before Sango's head throbbed from crying, and she and Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha was still watching them from in the tree, secretly becoming angrier with Sango. The way he figured it this would only slow them down, and Sango and Miroku both knew it was a possibility Miroku wouldn't make it, and they still got pregnant. But then at the same time he felt sorry for her, he remembered when he lost Kikyo, and how hard it was for him to get over it at first. _God, I still think about her to this day, how's Sango gonna get by right now, she'll be so vulnerable in her present state with Naraku still up in about! _He thought now becoming annoyed again, he didn't know how to feel anymore. They were all confused, and so they all slept through the night, and woke up later than usual to begin their journey again.

"You just tell us if you get tired Sango, and we'll rest, or Inuyasha can carry you." Kagome reminded her friend as they once again headed up the dirt path. "That's very kind of you Kagome, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Sango replied, Kagome could tell by her friend's melancholy tone that she wasn't herself. _What is it with Kagome! Always volunteering me to carry people, oh well, it's too early to argue!_ Inuyasha thought as they walked on.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru wasn't too far from them, though he hadn't planned on running into his brother the dog demon certainly wasn't complaining. He came to a halt, and Rin accidentally walked right into him, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." She said innocently. Jaken merely grumbled beside her. "What's the matter My lord?" He asked. Sesshomaru merely stared down at him coldly before once again turning his attention to his sword, it had begun having pulsation's that got stronger and stronger as he went on. "That's it Tensaigua, lead me to Inuyasha so I can take what is rightfully mine, the second sword of the fang Tetsaigua!" He said now walking again at a quicker pace.

Rin who hadn't been paying attention turned around and frantically called, "Wait for me lord Sesshomaru!" He slowed down for her, but did not turn back, or look her way. "Come on Rin, you're holding me back, if we hurry, we can catch up to Inuyasha by night fall." He said, the young girl merely bowed her head and ran to keep up with her master, once again, both of them left poor Jaken in the dust without a second thought. "But lord Sesshomaru, how do you know Inuyasha is near?" She asked, but she like Jaken was ignored. _Lord Sesshomaru, _she thought feeling rather defeated. "Do not question Lord Sesshomaru, foolish girl!" Jaken scolded. Rin merely stuck her tongue out at him, and ignored her lord as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Come on you two, we have a lot of ground to cover since we stopped so early last night!" Inuyasha called back to the girls who were a little ways behind him. _How can Inuyasha be so unfazed by Miroku's death, he was just as close to him as me and Sango were, right? _Kagome thought as she and Sango picked up the pace a little.

The hours seemed like eons to Kagome and Sango, but finally it was too dark to continue going on, especially with Sango, and they stopped for the night. Inuyasha kept a sharp eye out for Naraku and any of his followers or insects, but he wasn't prepared for a full on assault be Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, give me the Tetsaigua!" he roared. "No, you bastard, come and take it from me, it's fun to see you fail!" Inuyasha spat back alarmed. Sesshomaru darted down to him, and Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsaigua. "I'm ready for you, this time, I'll cut off your other arm!" Inuyasha shouted, and you could hear the echo of the swords clash throughout the land. "You cannot win this time brother, I am stronger, and you have a new weakness!" Sesshomaru said slyly. "Oh yeah, what new weakness?" Inuyasha asked. "Don't play dumb with me Inuyasha, I can smell it, the child inside the demon slayer! Although it doesn't seem to be yours, still waiting for the miko to come around I see!" Sesshomaru spat, lunging at his brother, Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the way of his brothers attack.

"You won't win anything fighting like that! WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sango, get down!" Kagome exclaimed. The blast of wind ripped the trees from the ground, but Sesshomaru was unfazed by it. He growled deeply, annoyed at his brother's insignificance. "You disappoint me Inuyasha, you will never unleash the true power of the Tetsaigua! I'm ashamed to know my father's blood flows through your veins!" he yelled "That's enough!" Kagome yelled sending an arrow soaring through the air. It pierced through his chest. It did minor damage. "Damn you miko!" Sesshomaru growled, jumping down towards Kagome and Sango.

"Oh no you don't your battle is with me, not Kagome, now DIE!" Inuyasha yelled. "Dragon twister!" Sesshomaru called. "Backlash wave!" Inuyasha yelled, the force of the dragon twister overcame the backlash wave, and sent both brothers flying through the air. Kagome sprung to her feet and fired another arrow, this one just missing Sesshomaru's human arm. "Foolish girl, you cannot hurt me with your silly arrows!" Sesshomaru spat. "Kagome, take Sango and get back!" Inuyasha ordered. "Huh?" Kagome asked in confusion. "Just do it." He said annoyed, she nodded and helped Sango away.

"Be careful Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, "He's gonna use his Tetsaigua!" She continued. "Stop pointing out the obvious, you stupid girl!" Jaken once again scolded her. "Meanwhile, how can you just sit and watch in safety without helping Lord Sesshomaru!" She defended. Both brothers fought, swords continued to clash, until they were both out of strength. "You haven't won Inuyasha, when I find Naraku, I'll be back to finish what I started!" He growled. "Yeah, you do that!" Inuyasha snapped back.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken all quickly vanished, and Inuyasha and the gang could finally rest now. "That was a close one Inuyasha." Shippo said. "You've finally come out of hiding, huh pipsqueak!" Inuyasha spat. "Shut up!" Shippo fumed. "Make me!" Inuyasha growled roughly hitting the little fox demon. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled. "AH!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome, what was that for?" He yelled. "For being a gerk!" She yelled back.

Inuyasha stared at her for a long second before climbing into a tree and getting comfortable. _Damn Kaeede with her damn rosary! _He thought annoyed. But down with Kagome, an exhausted Sango had long sense fallen asleep to spite all the bickering, and carrying on. Kagome couldn't help smiling as she looked over at her friend, and silently fell asleep beside her.

They slept peacefully that night, and got up the same time that morning as the one before. Inuyasha stretched, and yawned loudly. Kagome helped Sango steady herself, and they once again set out up the road, "So Sango, how far along in the pregnancy do you think you are?" Kagome asked, trying to create small talk. "I don't know, we didn't tell you when we first suspected it, just incase, so probably three weeks into it, a month tops." She said blushing. "Oh, that's great Sango, so have you thought about names yet?" Kagome continued whilst on the subject. "No, not really." Sango replied.

"You'll have to do that some time soon." Kagome said happily. _Yeah, I really should, it'll take me a while to decide which one I like the best, and then there's finding names that I like for both a boy and a girl, because of course you never know. I probably won't name it right away, I'd have to pick a name that suits it. _Sango thought to herself rather anxiously. _Poor Sango, I wonder if she's ready to have a baby this soon in her life, especially without Miroku being there to help raise it, and watch it grow up. _Kagome thought becoming anxious herself.

"Are you girls alive back there, jeez you're off in your own little worlds!" Inuyasha spat. "Leave them alone!" Shippo butted in. Inuyasha glared at him, but did nothing, he didn't want Kagome to sit him again, that was for sure. "Thank you Shippo." Both girls said together shrugging Inuyasha's true but unnecessary comment off.

It was getting hotter, and they were getting bored of the same old scenery, Kagome didn't understand at all why Inuyasha had chosen to go this way. She didn't sense any sacred jewel shards, and the woods weren't exactly the safest place to travel though, at least she didn't think so in light of recent and long past experiences. But neither her nor Sango complained, they didn't feel like hearing it from Inuyasha, so they all walked. Laughing at Shippo who jumped at the occasional rustling in the bushes from a stray animal, or the wind blowing the branches on a tree.

"Ow!" Sango cried out. Inuyasha and Kagome both turned around to face her quickly. "What's wrong!" They both asked her. "Nothing, it's just a pain in my side." She said. "Here, let Inuyasha carry you a while, we don't want you to overexert yourself." Kagome said helping her onto Inuyasha. "What was that?" Shippo said suddenly. "It's probably nothing Shippo." Sango reassured. "Oh yeah, those footsteps definitely say otherwise!" Kagome said noticing the trail she hadn't before. "Just keep walking, I'll protect you, it's probably just some idiot from a village near by." Inuyasha said not worried at all. The bushes rustled, and a flash of silver caught Kagome's eye. She thought it was a sword, but she'd never say it out loud, she didn't want to worry Sango, all she said was,

"I'm not so sure about your theory Inuyasha."


End file.
